Eternamente sola
by NirvanaOnFire
Summary: Sus "amigos" se burlaban.Su hermano se lo recordaba intentando consolarla.Su propio amor se lo decía inconscientemente.Ella estaba al tanto y por ello tenia miedo.Leah Clearwater conocia su destino perfectamente y aun asi no se sentia preparada para enfrentrlo.


_Eternamente sola._

Eran de la misma familia, el mismo antepasados fueron único cierto es que esa maldita herencia licántropa los unía.

La imprimación la separo de lo que amaba y desde ahí la alegre Leah había desaparecido. Se prometió no volver a amar,ya que su destino lo divisaba desde hace mucho y hasta los de su manada lo comentaban frente a ella como si se tratara del clima de lo que estaban hablando hiriéndola hasta lo mas profundo de su alma.

Ellos lo decian:_ Eternamente sola._

Las noches en vela le recordaban los días de aquel verano en el que el Edward _"Cara pálida" _Cullen,se había marchado con toda su prole de chupa sangres, dejando a su querida Bella sola,en manos de_ el. _Sentía cosas, y no necesariamente por imprimación; de hecho esa idea estaba descartada.

Se había enamorada y de _el._

Como la loba que era lo observaba desde la ventana de su casa, mientras "El pequeño _Black_" sonreía como un bobalicon a la hija del comisario verano compartieron mucho tiempo, tanto que juntos arreglaron el viejo Volkswagen de su querido idiota, de su querido _Jacob._

Su cuerpo ardía de impuros celos cada vez que esa joven de apariencia desabrida le robaba una sonrisa, cuando se abrazaban y sobretodo cuando por primera vez la tomo de la mano quedando a la vista de los viejos Billy Black y Charlie Swan, quienes simplemente se miraron con gesto de aprobación.¿Es que acaso aquella chica de Arizona era perfecta para el?¿Que tenia Isabella Swan que no tuviera ella?¿Acaso es tan bella que todos se fijan en ella?

Su hermano se lo decía siempre-"Deja de observar como una vieja quisquillosa y chismosa como la Sra Norris_.Jake _es inalcanzable para ti y no porque seas fea, porque no lo eres, pero si sigues esperando por el te quedaras molestarte siempre, pero eres mi hermana y te quiero"-ante esto solo podía rodar los ojos y replicarle-"Cállate Seth no sabes lo que con Embry y Quil"-En múltiples ocasiones tenían la misma discusión y aunque le doliera, tenía lloraba y Seth la abrazaba sabia que tenia razón.

Su hermano se lo recordaba y trataba de consolarla:_ Eternamente sola._

Sus esperanzas renacieron conforme con la llegada de los Cullen a Ford alegando "Que les iba bien en Los Ángeles pero que por falta de adaptación al clima regresaron": era una escusa tonta que los humanos comunes y corrientes se tragarían, pero ella no.

La torpe y ahora nuevamente novia del Cullen mayor pasaba, menos tiempo con Jacob ,aunque se preocupa de igual forma por el y eso la de todo una batalla contra unos recién creados neófitos se acercaba gracias a la imprudencia del Cara pálida y la insaciable sed de venganza de una desquiciada vampira:Victoria…..

Sangre o quizás ponzoñ o quizás cielo; en aquella batalla secreta todo era bien por decirlo así triunfo, y la realeza vampirica se aseguro de ello, pero dando una pequeña advertencia-"_Espero que nuestra próxima visita sea para asegurarnos que nuestra querida Bella sea una de nosotros"_._El_, seguía igual y solo se comportaba de una forma despectiva.

A partir de ese día todo paso muy el matrimonio Cullen-Swan y después el embarazo a escondidas de la recié pleno parto es convertida en vampira.

Para la manada esa niña hídrigo ajena al mundo que la rodeaba y al que sobreviviría, era una amenaza:_ Un monstruo._

La unión de los licantropos de Lu Push en pleno declive llego a su debía ocupar el trono y nunca lo reclamo, fue el primero en abandonar aquel "Clud".Luego el terco de Seth y después ella por idiota,por tonta,por impulsiva, en un intento inútil por cuidar a su hermano menor, porque quería cuidarlo a _el._Porque simplemente estaba _enamorada._

Con cada palabra se lo recordaba y parecía feliz de prima no tenia la culpa y ahora la un lado sentía que se libraba de Sam y ese recuerdo que la condenaba, pero por otro una irritante sensación de impotencia y soledad la embargaba.

_El_ inconcientemente se lo recordaba:_ Eternamente sola._

Ni Seth logro convencerlo de que esa cosa reciénnacida era inocente; quería había imprimado de una bebe de horas de nacida; lo vio en su cabeza y en sus persivio, lo sintió y ahora le dolía.

La vida nuevamente la castigaba y sin vuelta atrás.

La pequeña Reneesme o "Nessie" como _el_ la llamaba no tenia la hermosa, tanto como ahora su madre lo amor secreto la protegió de aquellos sanguinarios vampiros: Los vulturis.

Frente aquella naciente mujercita se sentía inferior, tanto en belleza como en amor.

Tenia una familia y un enamorado que en un tiempo no muy lejano se convertiría en su mas fiero veía en sus ojos dorados y llenos de vida, algo así como el fuego y el criatura angelical comenzaba a mostrar síntomas de corresponderle a Jacob conforme crecía a pasos tenia lo que a ella le faltaba…_amor._

Ella lo sabía y no estaba preparada:_ Eternamente sola._

¡Hallo Leser Jungs, die ich verlassen haben!

_Hola lectores a los que abondone hace una ingrata y en compensación y en un rebelde ataque de inspiración les traigo este One-Shot de Leah y sus sentimientos ocultos hacia los que no leen Harry Potter soy la demente escritora de "Maldita sea estoy enamorado" y es mi primer Fanfic y de hecho,esta es mi primera historia sus reviews._

_¡Ich liebe dich!_


End file.
